A Fairy Tale
by lirael61
Summary: Once upon a time... in a land far far away, there were two kingdoms. The Potters ruled the North, the Malfoys the South and were long time enemies. That changes suddenly when young Prince Draco catches a glimpse of a brown haired fairy in the woods. AU, utter fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to my new story which is really but a huge fluff with some sword fight and kidnappings here and there. I simply wanted to write something cute :) so don't forget, this is a fairy tale and totally different from the HP world as we know it.**

 **So... enjoy!**

...

Chapter one: Once upon a time…

… in a land far, far away, there were two kingdoms.

The northern kingdom was ruled by the Potters, a dynasty that already went back over a century. James, the king, and his wife queen Lily, had a son: Prince Harry. The royal family had also taken in the king's niece: Hermione. Hermione's parents, the duke and duchess of le Grange died from a disease. Leaving young Hermione the title of Duchess of Le Grange and forcing her to take up residence at the palace and place herself in the care of her uncle, the king.

Hermione and Harry bonded rapidly. The prince was good natured and a natural in reading Hermione's mood. After only several months, it was as if Hermione had always lived at the court and now had a brother.

While Harry trained to become a future king, Hermione was schooled by her aunt to become a proper hostess and future mother. She learned to saw, to cook, to manage a household and other domestic skills on top of the lessons that taught her proper female behaviour. But what she really loved was to read. She often perused the books in the castle's small library. Knowing some of them by heart. At the age of 14, the king even allowed her to learn the art of arrow shooting so as to being able to fend for herself by hunting should she ever need to. Not long after mastering the bow, she and Harry often took off to hunt in the woods, stealing themselves away on horseback very early in the morning and coming back with pheasants, rabbits and sometimes a doe. More often than not, they were caught and told off. But that never kept them from doing it all over again the next day.

Hermione was happy and so was Harry.

The southern kingdom was ruled by the Malfoys, an even older dynasty that had to give up a part of their territory to the aforementioned Potters. At the time of the great war, as the event passed down in years had been called, the Potters were still only a nomad tribe, trying to settle down. On the Malfoy lands they finally found what they were looking for: fertile earth, water and woods that went as far as the eye could look. Of course, the Malfoys tried to protect what was theirs and so a war started, that eventually ended in a fragile truce. To end the bloodshed, the Malfoys let go of the land the Potters already won and let them be. But the rancour persisted, even more than a century after these events took place. Small attacks happened once in a while and people were abducted, either from one clan or the other, continuing the ever present hatred between both sides.

The Malfoy family only consisted of Lucius, the king, and his son Draco, the prince and heir to the throne. Draco's mother, the queen, died in childbirth, leaving her son in the care of her husband. Lucius never married again, Narcissa having been the love of his life. And so Draco grew up with only his father to educate and love him. And that he did, so much that many a servant murmured that the king was pampering him too much and the prince would turn out a coward and frail thing. These murmurs eventually ended up at being retold to the king, who accepted that his servants were right. He was spoiling his son and the child already showed some signs of disrespect and egoistical behaviour. All these traits were inadmissible in the character of a future king and so it was with a heavy heart that the king decided to send his son away to be trained in the arts of war at the home of one of his subjects, the Marshall Simon Nott.

Young Draco had a hard time adapting to his new life, but with time (and many a dishonouring situation) he took upon himself to grow a spine and steel himself. He made friends with both Theo Nott, the Marshall's son, and Blaise Zabini, the Marshall's foster son. He learned to properly ride a horse, wield a sword and other weapons, learned to read and write, although these lessons turned out to be the most boring ones as it included to read many a text about things like philosophy, astronomy, politics, religion and other scientific aspects. But there were also other texts like chronicles and strategic planning of battles that were more to his liking. The most challenging lessons, though, were what they called the life classes, in which the young men learned the fine art of courting a woman, dancing and proper manners.

When he was 20 years of age, a missive arrived, calling him back home. His father, the king, demanded his presence at the palace where he would finalise his training to become the future king. He asked his father to bring his two friends with him, a request that was gladly granted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Waouh, already 15 followers. And thanks for the review ROXN! As you will have noticed, the chapters won't be that long and neither will this fic. I thought something about 15 chapters. perhaps I should also say that I'm not an English native speaker. So if you notice some huge mistakes, tell me and I will correct them right away. Stay tuned ;) Yours Lirael**

...

Chapter two: the prince returns

So it was on a sunny autumn's day, just as the sun rose, that Draco and his two friends left the Marshall's residence and headed for the castle where the young man was born: the prince returned home.

On their second day of the journey, the young men went in search of water, having run out of it. They went separate ways to search more effectively. Draco went further into the forest, following the moss on the trees and finally he heard the happy gurgling of a small stream.

As he approached the water, he suddenly went still: there, with her feet in the stream and her robe safely tucked into her belt so that one could see her legs, stood the most beautiful young woman he ever beheld. Her brown curly hair was tied in her neck, she had warm brown eyes, a small mouth with kissable lips and a cute nose with some freckles. She tried to catch fish with her bare hands and was smiling happily. His heart rate sped up and he was breathing hard. His hands got sweaty and he had to hold onto the branch of a tree lest he fall to his knees. Forgotten were all the young ladies he had pursued until now: Draco had been struck by the power of love.

-I knew I would be faster than you!, he suddenly heard a young man shout from the other side of the stream.  
-Harry! You ruined it! I almost got it!, the fairy retorted angrily.

The young man came out of the trees, two rabbits hanging from his left hand. Draco shot the man a concentrated glance: he knew that face and hair…

-Come on out there Hermione, it's already too cold to be bathing your feet. What will I tell mother when you catch a cold?  
-Nothing, said the young lady as she scrambled out of the stream, because it would all be your fault your highness.

Your highness? Now he remembered a portrait that had been stolen several years ago and ended up in their dungeons. It was the painting of the royal family, of the Potter dynasty, their arch enemies. So this man was the prince? Who was she then? His bride, his fiancée? Or was she his sister? The last possibility, although still problematic, was the most appealing to Draco.

-What shall I do with you cousin?, he heard the prince speak again amusedly.  
-Help me into my boots and return me to the castle: I'm famished, Hermione answered cheekily.  
-It will be my pleasure, Harry answered and did indeed help her into her shoes before getting the two horses that were standing lazily by the side and which Draco had overseen.

His cousin! Oddly enough a smile spread over Draco's face. She was his cousin! Suddenly he felt a new strength flow inside of him, a strength that had left him when he received his father's demand to return home. Home… He didn't know where he belonged anymore. He had spent more time at the Marshall's residence than at the palace by now. But he knew that he couldn't flee his destiny: he was the rightful heir to the Malfoy throne after all. But now he had another prospect to be cheerful: he would have this woman for a wife, Heaven help him!

His new found strength helping, he quickly gathered some water and run back to where his companions were certainly already waiting for him.

-There you are!, called Theo, we thought we'd have to go to the castle without you and start a searching party.

Draco didn't answer. He simply grinned and fastened his water bottle to the side of his saddle before climbing on his horse's back.

-Come on then, let's go!

And he broke out into a light gallop, forcing his friends to climb their horses as well and hurry after him.

-What has gotten into him?, asked Blaise.  
-No idea. Have you seen that grin on his face? He's up to something if you ask me, answered Theo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter, but I went to Switzerland for one week, without Internet...! Yes, it is possible, I assure you XD But here it Comes: chapter 3. A huge thanks for your Reviews and follows or favorites, it means a lot to me!**

 **Lirael**

...

Chapter three: Father and son

By nightfall, the three friends arrived at their destination, completely exhausted but happy. Theo and Blaise were shown to their respective rooms, while Draco was brought to the royal private apartments to meet with his father. The last time he saw him had been a year ago. When he was young, Draco would deny his father a visit, thinking that he betrayed him in some way by sending him away. But as he aged and matured, Draco saw that his father had been right and that he did what he had to do, simply because he loved him and wanted him to become a good person and wise future king. So when he opened the door, it was with a big smile that he entered the king's private quarters.

Lucius sat at his office table, surrounded by scrolls and maps, a quill in his hand. But as soon as he heard his son enter, his head shot up and a smile appeared on his face. He stood and opened his arms. Draco only hesitated two seconds before embracing his father after a long time.

-Draco, it's good to see you. I missed you son!, said Lucius, still holding the young man in his arms.

-It's good to be home at last father. I missed you, too.

-Let me see you. I must say, you've grown into quite a man.

-I know, I know and I inherited your looks…

Lucius chuckled.

-Yes, you have inherited the Malfoys' features and hair. Tell me, how many ladies have already succumbed to your charm?

Draco remembered his "vision" from a few hours past and blushed slightly.

-Oh, this much?, his father enquired playfully.

-No! I mean, no it's not like that father.

-Ah, so there is this special girl, hm?

-Well yes, that's more like it.

-What's her name? Do I know her?

-Well I… I don't know…

-You don't know what? Her name?

-Well I only saw her this morning when I was looking for water and she was knee deep in the stream, trying to catch fish with her hands. But oh father, I never saw something so beautiful…

-Beg your pardon? Are you sure that you saw a woman or a fairy?

Draco sighed, heavily.

Lucius laughed at his son's antics. He was sure of it: his son was in love.

-Come on Draco. Let's eat something and you tell me what you know of your water fairy.

Draco gladly accepted and father and son shared a late meal, while speaking of different things, including the woman in the water.

-So you say her given name is Hermione. And her father's name? Do you know anything else?

Draco hesitated. His father didn't even ask him about her clothing, which would give away her status, but this… He wasn't sure about how he would react.

-She wasn't alone at the stream. Sometime after I saw her, a young man came out of the woods and addressed her later as his cousin. I recognised the man…

-Yes?

-It was the heir to the Potter dynasty: Harry.

Lucius was silent. His son, in love with a kin to the Potter dynasty? As repulsive as it would have been to him only a few weeks ago, now he thought differently.

In fact, he needed the help of his neighbours: a warlord with a massive army currently invaded his lands. Stealing, raping and destroying everything in his way. He hadn't heard of the man before, but for several months now the name of Lord Voldemort was haunting his sleeping and waking hours.

-Then you're speaking of Hermione, Duchess of le Grange, the king's niece, he told his son.

'That's it?', Draco thought, 'no screaming?'

-A duchess? How fitting.

-Indeed. Draco, I have to tell you something…

And so he told the young man of this warlord who invaded Malfoy lands on a regular basis.

-We haven't been able yet to find their hiding spot. Every time we think we have found their campsite, we find traces of them miles away. He must have several troops, acting on his orders.

-So if I understand you right father, the Malfoy men aren't numerous enough to search all of the land. And even if we found them, we would be at a disadvantage in terms of numbers.

-Correct.

-So you need allies…

-Correct again.

They didn't have to further speak. Father and son understood each other. Lucius would speak in his name to gain the hand of Hermione le Grange, giving the Potter dynasty further power over Malfoy lands. And in exchange, the kingdoms would hopefully join forces against this Lord Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am again... I know, it has been a long time. And I have no real excuses apart of, perhaps, some private administrative chaos... To make it up to you all, I will publish two chapters today. Better than nothing, right? ^^  
Thank you all of you who already reviewed and, although it isn't quite the same, who follows and favorites my story! That's love too :DNow, enjoy the chapters. Lirael**

Today was the day. In a few hours, Draco would officially meet his love, although she didn't even know that he loved her already. They were on their way to Potter'sCastle to meet with the king. They were accompanied by Draco's best friends, the Marshall and some of the king's men. A small but efficient group.

Some miles away, Hermione was still arguing with her aunt:

-Why do I even have to see him? You know as well as I that uncle will not answer his request positively, she repeated for the third time now.

-Because you are the object of this meeting Hermione and as to knowing the mind of your uncle, _the king_ , I would not be so sure, Lily replied evenly.

Hermione sighed. She was dressed in a purple dress with golden embroideries, her hair was held back by a golden hairnet and she wore the family jewels of le Grange.

-Besides, the queen continued, perhaps you will like him, who knows?

-Certainly, Hermione answered sarcastically, I will fall head over heels for the prince of our eldest enemy. The boy is said to be egoistical and pampered.

-Where do you get your information from?

-Sir Ronald Weasley.

Lily chuckled. Of course the knight would tell her niece information to give her a false picture of the young prince. She knew that the knight wanted to marry her himself, although she knew also for sure that James would never allow the union. The knight aspired for more than his current station and he sought to gain it through marriage.

-I, for one, know that he has been a foster child at his father's Marshall for several years. And my source told me that he improved vastly. They say he is a master of the sword and that he is quite clever. The traits you just listed were the ones for which his father sent him away. His mother died in childbirth you see…

She didn't have to continue with her story. Hermione understood that the king must have pampered the child because he was everything that was left from his deceased wife. The prince had never met his mother and lived away from his father the better part of his life? That was cruel. And sad.

Suddenly, they heard noises from the castle yard and not long after, the portcullis was being raised. Hermione stood in the embrasure of her window and watched as a small group of men on horseback entered the yard. The king and prince of Malfoy were easy to identify: their golden hair and pale skin stood out and as if this wasn't enough, they rode on two pitch black battle horses, so that the difference between their light complexion and hair and the horses was even more amplified. The younger of the two jumped off his horse easily with a smile. That instant, Hermione's heart stammered for just a second, before continuing its steady beating.

-It's time my dear. Come, I will accompany you to the throne room, Lily said.

And Hermione went with her, without a fuss. She would give him a chance, also because of this damn beautiful smile…

Several moments later, she stood beside her uncle, King James, as the men entered the room, announced by the royal herald:

-Her majesties the King Lucius of Malfoy and his heir, the prince Draco of Malfoy accompanied by…

The rest of the presentations faded away in Hermione's mind. As soon as the prince entered, he searched her with his eyes and as soon as he found her, he wouldn't let go. As odd as it seems, but Hermione didn't mind one bit, she was enthralled by those beautiful arctic blue orbs.

Her hearing returned slowly to the conversation:

-… that is why I have the honour to ask for the hand of your niece, the Duchess of le Grange, in the name of my son, Draco.

Damn it! Hadn't her mind decided to stop working, she would have heard why she had been asked for. But perhaps she would find out soon enough.

-So you want peace between us, King Lucius? And you offer both the throne to your kingdom to my niece and some more of your lands to the Potter dynasty. What is there in it for you?

Lucius knew he had reached unknown territory now. How would James react to his request for more men? He had to tread carefully now.

-Does the name "Lord Voldemort" sound familiar to you?, he replied finally.

-Yes. Indeed. We found some of your subjects just two days ago. They were famished and exhausted and pleaded for shelter and food, which we gave them. They told my men that they were being invaded regularly by troops of this Lord Voldemort and had to flee their home.

Now James understood. Lucius was reaching out to him to protect his people and land.

-I didn't know of this. We must have already left to come here before the message reached me. Are they still here? Can I speak to them?, King Lucius asked.

'Odd', James thought, 'I was always told that the Malfoys were cruel to their subjects and that they only thought of themselves… Times must have changed.'

-Of course. As soon as this gathering is over I will lead you personally to your people. So, as I understand it, you want me to help you in stopping this Voldemort.

-Exact, your highness. And I would be very pleased to let the past between our families rest. There has been enough enmity between our people. Let us encourage the next generation to work together and not against each other.

-Wise words indeed. Hermione?

Hermione looked down into the face of her uncle and protector.

-Yes, your highness?

Lily smiled: Hermione had understood what she told her before coming to this meeting. In this moment, she wasn't James' niece, but one of his subjects that had to follow his orders.

-What do you think of King Lucius' proposition? Would you see yourself next to Prince Draco?

Hermione couldn't help herself: she blushed slightly. But she soon found her middle again and tried for an honest and wise answer. She was but an instrument in this alliance, but she had seen something in the eyes of the prince that told her that they could work.

-I think the proposition of his Majesty bears great opportunities, for all of us. As to my personal future, I would ask for some time to get to know the prince a bit better, but if he's anything like his father, than I think that it would be an honour to become a Malfoy.

The smile Draco send her then warmed her insides and made another smile grow on her own face.


	5. Chapter 5

They were sitting in Hermione's medicinal herbs garden. A small patch of her aunt's garden that she left Hermione to tend to. The young woman, always trying to do something useful, made a medicinal garden of it. Now chamomile, thyme, rosemary and other plants grew there next to each other. She loved this garden. Not only because she made it with her own hands, but also because of the different smells that drifted off the plants on the end of the day.

That is why she brought Prince Draco to her favourite place, to talk with the man who would soon become her husband.

-You were right my lady, said Draco, these smells are fantastic. Do I smell lavender?

-Yes, it's situated in the back, but one can smell it all the way to the front. It's my little treasure. My uncle gave it to me for one of my birthdays. Found it at a merchant's shop with connections to the mainland.

-I think your lavender is the only one of its kind so far in our region. You are a lucky woman. I only encountered it when an apothecary came to heal me once, after a tournament.

He smiled at her and she blushed. Dear God, would this man always make her feel so self-conscious?

"Your Highness…", Hermione begun but was interrupted by Draco: "It's Draco my lady, we should learn to use our given names. If that is alright with you."

-I'm more than alright with this… _Draco_. But then you should call me Hermione as well, she chided him.

-Alright, … _Hermione_.

Neither turned away from the other as they said their respective names out loud for the first time. Unnoticed from Hermione, Draco had taken her hand some time as they were talking. He now caressed her knuckles with his thumb, causing Hermione to eventually notice him. She looked down to their joined hands and couldn't help but think that this felt familiar somehow and right.

-Can I tell you something, Hermione?, Draco suddenly said.

-Yes, of course.

-This will come as a sort of … well not shock, but… Alright. I knew you before I came here today to ask for your hand.

-How so?

-I saw you in the woods, the day I travelled back to my father's castle. You were standing knee deep in water and tried to catch a fish with your bare hands. The moment I saw you… I … I don't know, it became sort of vital for me to have you as my wife.

Hermione was short of words and that was a first. What was this? A sort of declaration? But Draco went on:

-I know it may scare you off but, well, I think we really are meant for each other. The moment I saw you looking at me in the throne room, I knew you felt the same way. Am I wrong, am I assuming things?

Now Hermione would have to answer…

-I… I did say that I could see us together and that wasn't a lie. You see, I had a little epiphany myself this morning as I saw you smile while getting down your horse. I think I liked you since then and I cannot explain it.

Draco was smiling again, soon followed by Hermione.

-My father has told me that it has a name. It's called love at first sight, he told an enraptured Hermione.

-Love? This fast?

-He told me that it was the same for him when he first saw my mother. Although, it wasn't the same for her apparently.

Hermione giggled. Yes, she actually giggled, something she never did.

-I take it that he had to overcome some obstacles before she finally fell for him as well?

-Well it wasn't _that_ awful as you're thinking. As I recall it, his wooing was difficult up to their wedding night. After that, my father said, she was really his.

Hermione blushed as she never had before…

-D…D…Draco!, she stuttered. Do not talk of such things in front of a lady.

-Why not?, he asked her with an innocent smile. Soon _such things_ will become normal for us as well.

Hermione opened her mouth like a fish, stunned. Draco took pity on her and acted without thinking. He kissed her hand delicately, soon followed by a kiss on her right cheek before looking her in the eye and, not seeing any opposition to what she knew he had in mind, he breached the few centimetres that still separated their lips and kissed her.

Hermione's feelings were in an uproar. He kissed her! He was kissing her, right now! And 'oh' how she loved this feeling! She returned the kiss ardently and soon they had to come up for air, panting slightly.

-Hermione, Draco spoke, still panting a bit, will you become my wife? Will you become my queen, my life and the mother of my children?

Hermione, once again, didn't know what to say. The offer of marriage had already been made and she already sort of accepted, but this… it was a true proposal and it made her heart sing.

-Yes Draco, I will.

And he took her in his arms, engulfing her. And she knew that she had never felt so happy and protected before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey folks! Here I am again with chapter six :) You didn't have to wait too long this time, he? I just finished writing chapter 8 and am astonished what came out... I seem to be unable to hold up the lightness and innocence of the story :-S Guess I will have to switch the story to "mature" now... Anyway, here comes the next chappy. Hope you like it :D**

 **See ya! Your Lirael**

Chapter six: two cocks fighting

After their rather romantic engagement, the two youngsters joined the rest of the party in the great hall for dinner.

Draco seated Hermione right next to him, his father on his other side. Lucius was seated on James' right side, as the guest of honour. As Hermione was sitting down, James asked her with his eyes if everything was all right and Hermione answered with a big smile. James sighed: so his niece had decided to become the wife of the future king of the southern Kingdom.

He wouldn't have thought this possible, but he was actually glad that it turned out this way. The Malfoys, much to his surprise, seemed like very wise and good governors of their lands. When he accompanied Lucius to see his people, they gathered around their king and laid every sorrow and pain at his feet, knowing that their liege would help them. He reassured them and asked for specifics, sending four of his men to the destroyed village to assert the damage and save what could be saved.

His niece, a girl he now thought of more like a daughter, would be in good hands. Which was far better than the possibilities she would have had by marrying one of the young men under his command. This Ronald Weasley really was like a cockroach, trying to get her attention and affection. But underneath it all, he could never measure up to her. No, Draco Malfoy was the perfect choice: he was able to defend her, was clever and charming. They also shared a certain love for everything written, although the subjects differed quite a bit. He would make her happy.

So he turned to his right to face Lucius and said:

-It is done. My niece has decided to accept your son. And I am happy to know her in such good hands. You will have your men Lucius, and our loyalty. This is a promise and I never get back on my word.

-I am happy James. For my son and for us. May our alliance be strong and everlasting.

James nodded one time and got up, his cup in hand. Seeing the king about to speak, silence descended onto the hall:

-My dear friends, my family, my people. Today is a day that will go down in history. Indeed, it is the day where the Potter dynasty and the Malfoy dynasty have decided to become allies and bind themselves together. Prince Draco and Duchess Hermione will be married a month henceforth and settle our alliance. May their marriage be happy, fulfilling and may their union result in more than one more Malfoy.

Shouts of approval and applause filled the hall then and Hermione flushed slightly at her uncle's remark about having many children. She captured the eyes of her cousin and saw him smiling at her before his eyes passed onto Draco. She watched as both young men assessed each other, before nodding their heads in respect of the other.

On Harry's right, Ronald Weasley didn't join the happy shouting and eating. He felt like his future had been stolen away from him. He had invested so much energy in attracting the young duchess and in just one handshake everything had been taken away from him. She would have been his ticket to the court and to a title. What would he inherit as the sixth son? Naught! He had to make an advantageous marriage or he would live his life as a poor knight; oldest friend and brother in arms of the prince or not. With fury in his eyes, he left the table and the joyous party unnoticed, safe from Theodore Nott, who decided to keep an eye on this one…

The following day, King Lucius returned to his land, without his son. Draco would stay at Potter's Castle until one week before the marriage so that the young couple could better acquaint with each other. Harry and Draco had rapidly fallen into a somewhat easy friendship and so it was only natural for the young men to train with one another, Blaise and Theodore joining in.

-You have a strong arm, my Lord, Draco said to Harry as they trained in sword fight.

-Come on Malfoy, quit the 'Lord'. Am I addressing my kin-to-be in such a way?, Harry retorted good naturedly.

Draco laughed while hitting again and again, trying to discover Harry's weak spot.

-You're a strenuous opponent Harry, do you have no weakness?

-I return the question!

That was when Draco's eyes found Hermione in the crowd of the watching women on the stairs. And Harry burst out triumphantly, his sword at Draco's side:

-Ha! I guess I finally found it!, he said for all to hear and the crowd began laughing. Hermione smiled, although her face was a deep shade of red after everyone found out she was Prince Draco's only weakness.

The men shook hands.

-Alright, your turn Theodore, Ron, said Harry as he and Draco stepped out of the training grounds and into the shadows to relax and drink.

Ron and Theo fought, although the redhead found himself wavering more than once because he wasn't fully concentrated on his training partner, but on the two princes and on the graceful female that slowly made her way to them. Again this feeling of intense treason coursed through him as he saw the blond ferret taking the duchess' hand and breathing a kiss upon it.

In just a moment, Ron had disarmed Theo and went for his dagger, always attached to his belt. He didn't think, just acted. The dagger flew straight in Draco's direction and would have hit the prince in the shoulder hadn't it been for Theo's shout to watch out and for Draco's own quick reflexes. He ducked instantly and took both Hermione and Harry with him to the ground.

Time stood still as the people slowly digested what just happened. But the first to react was Draco:

-What in the name of God were you thinking? You dare shoot daggers at your betters, your own prince and his cousin?

He made his way to Ron, taking on a battling stance.

-Maybe you want to share your thoughts, _traitor_!

He spat out the last word, finally eliciting some emotion on Ron's face.

-Traitor?! _I_ am the traitor? I feel as though _I_ have been betrayed. Hermione was supposed to be mine.

-What on earth made you think that Ron?, Harry interjected.

-I… we… we have a connection, always had.

Now Hermione felt as though she had to say something:

-Ron. We are friends, yes. But I am the prince's cousin. Surely you knew I was never meant to be yours?, she said slowly.

His fury returned. So this was what he would only ever have: their friendship. Ron Weasley, last son of a rather poor but loyal knight. Never had they even considered he would be able to find access into better society by himself. In their eyes, he would only ever be the loyal friend, always there to assist but never to aspire at something better.

And suddenly his rage found an outlet: he hit Draco time and time again, trying to bring him to his knees. But Draco was prepared. He had sensed that the men still had some anger within him and that he was like a wounded wolf: his injury only made him more dangerous.

The fury increased Ron's strength, but it didn't help his concentration and so Draco eventually saw an opportunity: when Ron lifted his sword to strike out for another blow, he hit the knight hard in the nose with his elbow. The redhead's trance was broken and his hands went to his bleeding nose, letting go of his sword.

-Pathetic!, Draco spat out between two breaths.

-Guards, take him to an empty cell, ordered Harry.

And Ron was tackled to the ground by two sturdy guards, binding his hands in his back before taking him to the dungeons.

After Ron was gone, Hermione rushed to Draco's side, assuring herself that he was unharmed.

-I'm alright love, don't make yourself uneasy, he said to her, passing a hand on her cheek.

-My father was right, Harry observed with a benevolent smile.

-About what?, enquired Hermione.

-You really will be in good hands. Man, you're a sappy couple now, what will it be in a few years?, he added jokingly.

-What? Jealous, Potter?, Draco asked cheekily.

-Perhaps… But I will be content for the time being by simply watching your romance.

Hermione rolled her eyes and both men laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning everybody! Well, for those for whom it is actually morning XD Here comes the next chapter. I'm sorry I made you wait, but you now real life: sometimes it comes and bites you in the butt... ^^ Anyway, here is the next chapter. One more and I will have to increase the rating. One lemony scene ahead.**

 **Now, have a good read and leave me some kind words, that is better than brownies and cream! (yummy!)**

 **Yours Lirael**

Chapter seven: back in the woods

Draco left two days ago and she would have to wait another day before her own convoy would leave to bring her to her new home and future husband. It wasn't long, but to Hermione time spent without Draco seemed interminable. They spent almost three weeks together and she was sure of her feelings by now. She really had fallen in love head over heels for her former enemy. Her aunt had been right, she had to see for her own eyes and form her own opinion of a person without listening to other people's talk. Especially when these other people were called Ronald Weasley…

'Hermione?' Her aunt propelled her out of her daydreaming. 'Yes?'  
'Come on', she told her niece with a knowing smile, 'we're not quite done with your dowry. The bedlinens still need both your initials. That will keep your from sighing for your prince', she added and chuckled. Hermione's cheeks flushed pink but she followed Lily and together they finished the seeming of her and her future husband's initials on their bedlinens.

Eventually the time for departure arrived and Hermione, accompanied by her family and a detachment of some thirty men took on the journey to Malfoy's castle in the southern kingdom. She was in a wooden carriage along with her aunt and some maids and watched her horse follow them by itself, being tied to the carriage by a rope. Harry, who travelled on horseback and was right beside her to talk to her, saw her eyes watching her horse with envy and had to chuckle. His cousin really was a wild thing. Yes, she was a lady when the need arose, but in her heart she was as much a warrior as he was.

'Mother?', Harry gently asked the woman beside Hermione, 'do you think that Hermione could ride a bit? It will be her last time roaming these woods and I can't bear to see her looking so longingly outside.'

Lily looked from her son to her niece and had to laugh: these two would stick together for better or worse. 'Alright. Stop the carriage.' As soon as the vehicle stood still, Hermione jumped out of it and went to her horse, undoing the knot in the rope which was tying the animal. Not waiting for any help in mounting her horse, she got on its back and was soon on Harry's level.

'Ready?', he asked her in a conspiratorial whisper.

'Ready!', she answered. And in no time they were galloping ahead of the convoy, the wind blowing in their hair, free.

King James saw the two youngsters galloping straight past them and had to sigh: those two! Incorrigible!

'Black!', the King intoned. 'Yes, your grace?', answered the King's first knight and second in command, 'follow them with a few men and make sure they come back unharmed'. 'Understood, sire', Black answered and with only a sign of his hand, five men followed him into a gallop and after the two young people.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione made their way to the woods. Once there, they climbed off their horses and took their arches and arrows.  
'Alright, the one who kills a rabbit or a pheasant first is the winner', said Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

They dispersed, although never leaving the other one out of their eyesight. Stealthily, both roamed through the woods, in search for an animal. Suddenly, Hermione heard the noise of a few pheasants not too far off and went in that direction. But by following the noise, she left Harry's sight and disappeared behind a bush. Without a sound, she crouched, her arch at the ready and took aim. When she was sure of her target, she shot. 'I win!', she called out, before heading to the dead bird and retrieving it, arrow still in its body. But as she turned around to go back to her cousin, she saw a dark figure leaning on the tree she used a mere moments ago as hideout. The figure dropped his hood and she looked into the obsidian eyes of a knight, clad all in black, with hair as black as a crow's feathers and a hooked nose. His sword was long and heavy looking and his features bore no sympathy for her.

'You? What do you want of me?', she asked bravely.

The knight detached himself from the tree and took a few steps her way: 'we have already been looking for you duchess le Grange. So kind of you to come our direction.'

'Your direction? What do you mean?'

'There's somebody who wants to meet you.' And in three seconds the knight had kicked her arch out of her hand, taken her dagger at her waist and pulled a bag on her head before tying her hands on her back and lifting her on his right shoulder.

'Somebody! Help!' Hermione screamed, but she didn't know that Harry laid unconscious on the forest floor and Black and his men were still looking for them.

'If you don't stop screaming soon, your dear cousin won't survive this little ambush.' This had Hermione shut her mouth and tears well up in her eyes: they had Harry as well!

While Hermione was being dragged to an unknown place, Harry slowly came to. 'Ow', he moaned painfully when he passed his hand on his head to see it red with his blood. 'I'm a bloody fool!', he said to himself, 'I knew that the woods weren't safe anymore and I dragged Hermione right into it.'

That being the truth, Harry was a bit harsh to himself as he couldn't have known that Voldemort's spies had an eye on them as soon as they left Potter's castle. Slowly he lifted himself from the ground and went back to the horses… where his father's second in command already waited for him.

'My prince, what happened? We couldn't find you! Where's the duchess?', Black asked while having a look at Harry's injury.

'It's nothing really, but Hermione has been abducted. I heard them talking about taking her to this Lord Voldemort before they caught me and then all went black.'

The two men looked at each other and without exchanging a word, they mounted their horses and went back to the convoy: they had to reach Malfoy's castle and fast!


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I have to make it up to you... Enjoy! :D**

Chapter eight: A second Lancelot

When Draco saw his love's convoy arrive, he was full of joy: finally! But as soon as he noticed two men detaching themselves from it and gallop at full speed in the direction of the castle, he knew that something wasn't right.

So he got down the tower he mounted some time before to see the convoy arrive, and run towards the guards who were already opening the gates for the arriving guests.

He recognised King James' second in command as soon as he saw him and addressed him without hesitating: 'Sir Black! What is the meaning of this? What happened?'

'Your highness', the knight began his report, 'I have to tell you that the Duchess of le Grange has been abducted while roaming the woods one last time with the prince.'

'Abducted? Roaming the woods? And with Harry? What were they thinking?'

But Black didn't have to answer that, because just at this moment Harry entered the castle and heard Draco's question:

'I didn't think Draco and it is entirely my fault. I just saw how sad she looked in this carriage and thought that a little ride and a hunt would brighten her spirits. I didn't think a minute that the woods weren't safe anymore.'

Draco didn't linger on Harry's heartfelt apology but questioned him further:

'Where did it happen?'

'Half a day's ride from our castle, why?'

Draco sighed and put both his hands on Harry's shoulders, looking him in the eye: 'because it means that you were being followed from the beginning. And that also means that it wasn't entirely your fault.'

His words eased Harry's guilt a bit, but not completely. As the whole convoy was now inside the castle walls, both headed to the great hall, where Draco would hold an emergency meeting to build a plan to come to Hermione's rescue.

'What do we truly know about Lord Voldemort? Who are his men, what are they fighting for? What is his character?', asked King James.

Lucius seemed to hesitate, but soon decided that he had to be honest:

'Not much really. He is a fallen Lord that tries to steal and violate his way back to power and wealth. As such, he has of course attracted a lot of criminals and villains that follow him blindly because he gives them what they want.'

'He doesn't seem as the man who had the idea of relocating as often as they do', Draco thought aloud. 'Nor to patiently wait for Harry and Hermione detaching themselves from the convoy. In fact, someone had to know of your habit to go out into the woods.'

'Your son is right Lucius. Voldemort would have attacked the whole convoy, the way you described him.'

'So there has to be someone doing his more important thinking', Harry continued his father's line of thinking, 'someone who, as it seems, must have known Hermione and me. Father, what was the knight called you threw out some years ago?'

'You mean Snape?'

'Yes, that's him! I remember him being _very_ loyal to mother.' His tone of voice when speaking the word "very" made everyone understand that this knight had to be after the queen.

'You're very right Harry. It is the reason why I had him thrown out of the castle and my service. He was an old friend of your mother's, they grew up together. But I couldn't have him turn around her like a panther around his prey for much longer, especially after she tried to reason with him. But he wouldn't have it!'

'So you think that he betrayed the Potters and turned to Lord Voldemort to seek his revenge?', Draco asked Harry.

'Well, it could be anyone, really. We have other enemies out there of course, but Snape even taught us once in a while. He knows both me and Hermione really well.'

The men went silent. Each of them trying to think about what this information could bring them.

'If I may?', Sir Black asked, 'even if it was Snape, which I really think probable myself, it doesn't help us in the short run. We still have to locate them, before we can think about outsmarting them to save the Duchess.'

'You are very right', announced King Lucius' Marshall, Theodore's father. 'Your Majesty, please let me search for them with some of my men. We will take some pigeons with us and follow them, so that we will be able to let you know of their position anytime.'

Lucius turned his head to James, who nodded once, signalling his accord.

'Alright Nott, do as you said, but take some of King James' men with you. I'm sure they are eager to help find their duchess.'

The Marshall nodded once then turned to Sir Black and both excited the hall to prepare their search for Lord Voldemort's whereabouts.

'Now', continued Draco, 'we need a plan.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Here I am again! Yes, yes, I'm still alive :-S To make it up to you, I will post two new chapters today. I hope I didn't lose all of you. Also, be warned, this chapter contains a lemony scene, which explains my changing the rating... Don't like, don't read.**

 **Yours Lirael**

Chapter nine: The damsel in distress?

Hermione stopped to kick and scream very early on their way to wherever her captor would bring her. Her captor: Snape. What did he want with her? But as soon as she formed the question in her mind, she found the answer: revenge. She knew that the Black Knight, he was given the name because of his perpetually black attire, had been in love with her aunt all his life. Sometimes it was even painful to watch. But never did she think that he would fall this low to perhaps get what he wanted.

With a big "thud", Snape let her down, but didn't lift the linen bag that he had thrown over her head. And then, she was alone. At least she thought so, because there wasn't any noise around her. She tried to loosen the knot that kept her wrists tied together, but Snape did a good job with it. She only bruised herself even more.

Then, she heard footsteps coming her way. 'Two', she thought to herself. Snape brought someone to see her. Suddenly, the hood was lifted and after her eyes adapted to the light, she saw that she was in a tent and that two men stood before her: one, was Snape. The other one, she didn't know. He was dressed in fine although simply styled green and black clothes. Hermione thought that he must be in his late forties or early fifties, but wasn't sure because he still did seem quite fit. The man was tall but lean and had dark brown hair, almost black. His features were harmonious and his eyes, as dark as his hair, completed the picture of a handsome man in his prime.

The dark eyes of the man roamed her from head to toe, an amusing glint told her this man liked what he saw.

'So this is the Duchess of le Grange, Severus?', the man asked her captor.

'Indeed, it is my Lord. Allow me to introduce: Lady Hermione le Grange, this is Lord Voldemort.'

Hermione's eyes opened just a bit in surprise. This was him? Oh damn, she suddenly realised that everything was linked: the raids, the abductions, the thefts… perhaps the northern and southern kingdoms were being fooled for years now. Everything had been orchestrated by Lord Voldemort, especially during these last few years with Snape's knowledge of the northern kingdom. And now Snape saw a chance to get his revenge on James.

'I can see the wheels in your head turning my dear', the Lord said amused. 'Do you think she has to come to the right conclusions, Severus?'

'I am sure she has, my lord. I told you, she is a clever one.'

Now Hermione had had enough: why were they speaking of her as if she weren't here?

'And she can speak her own mind, thank you very much', she announced her head held high and her chin defiant.

Voldemort suddenly burst into laughter. When his hilarity subsided, he looked at her, smiling:

'She will do. Yes, I think she will do very well.'

The men were about to turn and be on their way, but Hermione wasn't finished:

'For what "will I do"? And why did you have him capture me?'

Voldemort turned and with three steps first stood right in front of her, before lowering himself to her level by bending his knee and looking her right in the eye. His right hand came out to touch her cheek in what could even have been called a loving caress.

'You will become my wife, of course. Ah ah, tut tut tut', he halted her before she could scream her unwillingness to take him as a husband. 'I know that you had other plans, this ring on your finger tells me enough. This engagement is unfortunate indeed, but we must only wait for your dear prince to come to your rescue and I will personally rectify the mistake.'

Hermione looked in horror as Voldemort continued to caress her cheek and smile at her.

'Have I left you speechless? Yes, I can well imagine that the news of Lord Voldemort wanting your hand in marriage is a bit overwhelming. But just think my beautiful Hermione, think about all I could give you that this youngling Draco could never give you.'

Her stupor left her with these words and a rage she hadn't known until now replaced it: 'And what, pray tell, would that be?'

His thumb lightly caressed her lower lip and although he must have noticed the flames in Hermione's eyes he answered her, unfazed:

'Power, Hermione. Two great minds can but overcome every obstacle thrown their way. Our children will rule the whole country and perhaps even more.'

'Children? With you? Never!'

Voldemort's smile broadened into something ferocious. Slowly, his hand described a caressing path downwards. With a feather light touch, his fingers brushed her cheekbone, her neck, her collarbone to make their way down right into her décolleté. Hermione shuddered, gooseflesh appearing on her arms. It simply was her body responding to his light touch, a simple sensory answer, but to Voldemort it must have looked as though she enjoyed his attentions. And indeed, the hand which had halted between her breasts, suddenly grasped her left breast and squeezed it, eliciting a cry of surprise and pain in Hermione.

Then his hand went back to light caresses on her breast, especially on her nipple that, without her consent, stiffed more and more. She had to bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping her mouth. She couldn't help it, her body responded automatically to the touches of this ignoble man before her.

'You can't hide it from me Hermione. I can see how your body responds to me, look at your right breast.'

She wanted to cry: her body was betraying her and she needn't look down to her other breast to see that its nipple was as stiff as his twin. Then, suddenly an idea struck her: why not give him the impression that she consented? It would get him off her back for a time and he would even free her from her bounds. Maybe. It was worth a shot. She took all of her courage and looked him in the eye. Her mouth opened a bit, let out her shallow breath. Her legs that she had been pressing against each other to hold back the warmth and the building itch there, finally ceased the battle and opened for his other hand that had been trying to get in between them. Voldemort saw his opportunity and delved right to her centre, smelling greedily the air for the scent of her arousal and she didn't let him down. She was a bit more than moist, but not fully wet.

'Oh you smell nice. Don't hold back my little treasure, let me hear you.'

The moan Hermione had tried to suppress broke out and her head flew back on her shoulders, exposing her breasts even more. When their eyes connected again, Hermione went for his lips. First, he was surprised and didn't answer her, but then with a groan, he took over the kiss and delved into her mouth with his tongue. All this time, his left hand caressed, squeezed and pressed on her little nub, increasing rapidly the amount of natural lubricant that flowed down her femininity.

Hermione didn't think anymore. Thinking would only lead to shame and she had time for that later. Now she only had to feel. But her mind nevertheless sent her images from Draco. She imagined him in Voldemort's place: _he_ was kissing her so ardently, _he_ was caressing her nipple and it was _him_ that fingered her down there.

Soon, the tension in her womb was building and she was panting. Her bound hands were gripping Voldemort's shirt like a lifeline and her hips met his thrusts eagerly. For anyone looking, she must give a picture of pure depravity. Her!

Voldemort's thrusts and pinches became more erratic as he too felt her orgasm building. And then, she was there: her legs were shaking and she cried out as the muscles in her womb contracted and her juices flowed down on the man's hands.

She was panting when she reopened her eyes to look into those of Voldemort. As soon as she saw him, remorse flowed through her. Something he must have seen as well:

'Don't be ashamed dearest. There is nothing wrong in receiving pleasure from your future husband.'

That took her back to reality: she had to play her cards right now!

'I can't help it though. I wasn't brought up to act this… this…'

'Wantonly?', he asked her with a grin.

Hermione flushed but nodded. He still grinned, but kissed her again, almost violently. It was only then that he noticed again her bound hands.

'I will untie you Hermione, but only if you consent to be my wife.'

She swallowed: 'Hasn't my behaviour been enough answer? I think I understand your allusions now.'

'My allusions?'

'Yes, you saying that Draco couldn't give me what you could. That may be very right. Especially given… your maturity.'

He had to chuckle again and this time she tried for a cunning smile.

'Alright, give me your hands.'

She held her wrists out to him and he cut the ropes with his dagger attached to his belt. He then helped her up, before grasping her hips and pulling her to him:

'You consent then?'

The only answer he got was a nod, but that seemed to do it, because not two seconds later he kissed her again.

"What did I do?", whispered Hermione's conscience. "You freed yourself and bought you some time", her head answered her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Into battle we go

One week, it had already been one week since Draco's fiancée had been abducted and that both the Malfoy and the Potter men were looking for Voldemort's hideout.

If nothing happened in the days to come, Draco would go mad! He had taken the habit to cool down his rising temper by training twice as much as usually. Harry, who watched him more than actually training with him, understood his cousin's fiancé all too well. He was watching the blond man hit his training partner, who was twice his size and strength, angrily and with vigour. He was so concentrated on Draco, that he didn't notice Sir Black coming straight toward him:

'My prince', the Knight said, shaking him out of his trance, 'we found them.'

'Finally!', Harry answered, his face illuminated by a smile. Draco had heard his exclamation and came towards the two men already discussing small changes to their plan.

Two days after their men found Voldemort's main camp, the Potters and Malfoys departed to rescue Hermione.

Contrary to what the Potters proposed, Draco had insisted on a more guerrilla like approach: they would attack in the dark and encircle them from all parts, killing the night guards silently and heading straight to Voldemort's tent. There was no guarantee that Hermione would be held in his tent, but the chances were high enough to give it a go.

Harry had been impressed by Draco's tactics and cold blood when speaking of killing the guards silently, thus slicing their throats. Harry had never been in a real battle before, although he had been trained for it. He would lead one troop of his men, attacking from the east, whereas Draco took his men from the west. Both would reunite at Voldemort's tent.

The moment before actually getting into action was the worst: Harry had the impression that his heart would burst from his chest and that his men must hear it. But from the outside the Potter prince oozed calmness and decidedness. Then, they heard it, the three calls of an owl. Their sign to begin their march forward.

Harry's and Draco's men were quick and effective: every man outside of a tent was silenced with a neat cut to their throat.

No light illuminated the tent that was their aim. And no noise troubled the nocturnal silence. In hindsight that fact should have triggered them. No noise? Not even a light snoring or breathing pattern? But the young men entered, only driven by their wish to get Hermione back. And so the trap closed in on them: as soon as all men entered the tent, the flap was drawn and lights were lit outside.

'Caught like mice after the cheese', intoned a joyful manly voice outside. 'Two princes for the price of one: how ingenious of me!'

Harry and Draco looked at each other: what now? Their fathers were waiting to intervene, but their pride wouldn't let the young leaders give up that easily.

'I'll keep him talking. Try to find a way out of this bloody tent', said Draco addressing Harry. The latter nodded and gave a sign to his men to look for a getaway.

'What have you done to my fiancée, Voldemort?', Draco began on a heinous tone.

'So you know who defeated you that easily? Good. Hermione, love, would you care to say hello?'

A moment passed in silence, then Draco heard Hermione's voice: 'I'm fine Draco, more than fine actually. I have the chance to marry the most brilliant man in England if it weren't for our betrothal. But my future husband would gladly rectify that. Come out, alone, and face him like a man.'

Draco didn't believe what he just heard: his Hermione wanted to marry this monster instead of him?! What about their feelings, had all of that been a farce? What for?

Harry then gripped his shoulders and tried to shake him out of his stupor: 'Draco, don't believe what you hear. She has been forced to act. I know my cousin: she loves _you_. Everyone who saw you these past weeks can tell that she's besotted with you. Don't believe it. But that gives you the chance to beat him. He will be distracted. We will use that. He's far too sure of his victory.'

Slowly Draco's mind began to work out what Harry was saying: yes, Hermione was helping them in playing the disloyal fiancée. He could take him, he _must_ take him.

'Alright', he told Harry, who let him go. 'Alright', he said for those outside, 'I'm coming outside now. No one of my men or Harry's will get out with me, you have my word.'

His eyes found Hermione as soon as he was out of the tent: Voldemort held her in front of his chest, his arms securely wound around her waist and a hand caressing her hip in a somewhat soothing gesture.

She was leaning into him, but her eyes silently asked him to forgive her. He nodded signalling that he understood. A sigh escaped her: he had understood her dilemma and didn't hold it against her.

'What happens when I win?', asked Draco. 'When?', retorted Voldemort, 'you mean "if"!'

Draco shrugged: 'if you say so.' He refused to give him the chance to get a rise out of him.

'Then you will have to fight my men before you can take back what was yours', Voldemort finally deigned to answer. 'Draw your sword.'

Draco didn't need to be told twice and got into battle stance. 'No one touches him. He is mine, is that clear?' The fallen lord asked his men, who eagerly nodded or gave a sound of acceptance.

One light and one dark man circled around each other, sword in hand and ready to kill.

When Voldemort finally attacked, his strikes were so powerful that Draco nearly let his sword fall. But he hadn't trained so much this past week for nothing. He held his ground and riposted soon enough. The noise of metal hitting against metal invaded the campsite, soon followed by hard breathing and groaning men.

As far as Hermione could see, both men were equal in skill. But Voldemort was stronger than Draco. Although strength wasn't everything, she reminded herself, agility and velocity could overcome strength easily. Just as she finished this thought, Draco seemed to catch up on it. He didn't try anymore to measure up to Voldemort's brutal strikes, but rather tried to outdo him in fitness, turning and turning around him, always getting away from his strikes instead of blocking them.

'Quit playing boy!', Lord Voldemort cried out, desperate to catch the prince.

'Who is playing?', Draco asked with glee.

Voldemort then lost his patience and stroke out furiously, which was his mistake because Draco jumped on the occasion to point his sword at his defenceless side, kick him on the side of his knee so that he buckled over and draw his dagger to point it at his throat.

Breathing heavily, Draco held his two weapons in place, unsure of what to do. In any contest he would withdraw now and be acclaimed as winner, but this was real life and the man before him was a villain of the vilest sort that even abducted his love.

No one was moving, no one was talking. Every man was watching the scene. Then, suddenly, men came from behind the tent in front of which the fight had taken place. Harry and the other soldiers had found a way to get out of their impromptu prison, while everyone was focused on the two fighting men.

Soon, a real battle broke out and Draco, unfocused on his prisoner, lost his catch and even nearly his life when Voldemort took his dagger out of his hand by sheer force and turned the weapon against him. Only his reflexes saved the blond prince from being cut open by his own knife.

In all this effervescence nobody took notice of Hermione, who was feverishly searching for a bow. Next to another tent, she finally found some weapons, including a bow and arrows. She only ever used her bow for hunting, but the hour had come to use the object to what it had been created.

When she joined the fight, she saw that her fiancé and the bastard that called himself a lord had begun to fight again. Hermione alternated between shooting down Voldemort's men and looking out for her love.

She heard Harry calling her name and she tried to make her way to him. Unfortunately, Harry's shout had also alarmed Draco, who lost his fighting rhythm and ended up with Voldemort's sword at his throat.

'Finally you little ferret, I got you now!', the man said. But his victory was short lived, because not a second later, Voldemort fell to his knees, an arrow in his throat. Draco had felt the air stream when the arrow barely missed his face. The arms holding him released him and as soon as he was standing free by himself, he was embraced by Hermione.

Holding her to him he whispered: 'damn woman, you could have hit me instead.'

'Me? Missing my aim? Never!', Hermione replied cheekily. The couple looked at each other and after checking the other for wounds, but finding nothing, their lips joined for a passionate kiss.

The noise of the battle having reached the ears of the rest of Lucius and James' joint troops, they too joined in. So now that the false lord had fallen, his men were rapidly losing against the Kings' forces.

Eventually the couple was roused from their little bubble by the shouts of victory of their men and Hermione was embraced in turn by Harry, James and Lucius.

'Never cross a woman in love I say', remarked Harry with a smile.

'Our Hermione, the fearless archer!', James continued to mock-praise.

'There's one fleeing my king', they heard Theo shout. Their heads turned to watch a figure clad in all black disappear in the woods.

'That's Snape', said Hermione.

'He won't be getting far, now it is my time to teach him a lesson', answered James and went after him, followed by Sir Black and a few of his men.

 **So? Are you happy? :D What do you think: will Snape get away or will James get to him? Until next time, because yes, there will be one. I won't finish this fic wihtout a proper marriage scene :P**

 **All the best,  
Lirael**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Here comes the bride... tada tadaaa" Nope, not yet! The wedding will be in the next chapter. This one is transitory and a bit of a filler, but nice and fluffy :D Enjoy!**

 **Yours, Lirael**

Chapter eleven: Stories of the heart

James and three of his men took off after the fleeing Black Knight. He must have been wounded because they caught him easily enough.

'Snape', said James as his men were holding the man in place, 'what do you have to say in your defence?'

Severus Snape was looking at the King of the Northern Kingdom, his eyes didn't hold the sparkle of rebellion James was used to see in them by now. Snape was lost and he knew it.

Suddenly James felt pity for this man: he had been raised to act as a bodyguard for the princess. He had been her shadow, all her life up until the moment Lily had been married to James. He came to Potter's Castle, naturally. And then he had to witness how the young queen looked up to another man for her protection: her husband. He lost his reason to live and the one woman he gave everything for, even his heart.

James' sword disappeared in its sheath. Snape looked surprised: didn't he want to kill him?

'I will let you go Snape. But come back and you'll be considered fair game. Find yourself another reason to live for.'

James' men let him go and Snape stood. After several moments, the man clad in all black unbuckled his sword from his waist and gave it James:

'This sword has protected Princess Lily and later on it protected Queen Lily. It even protected her child once in a while. It is hers. Always.'

James nodded and took the weapon. Then Snape disappeared into the woods and was never seen again.

Hermione slept one full day after her rescue. When she finally woke up, it was with a sigh of contentment and a smile on her face.

As though they felt that their new mistress had woken, two maids opened the door to her chambers, introducing themselves as Lea and Mildred. They were soon followed by two men carrying a bucket into what seemed to be her own bathing and cleaning space. The men were followed by several servants bringing hot water to fill the bucket.

'What a ruckus in the morning', she heard her aunt say and she was soon engulfed in a crashing hug. 'Oh my dear child, I am so relieved that you're safe. How are you feeling?'

'Very well, although a bit hungry maybe.' Both women chuckled and Queen Lily asked one of the maids to bring her niece something to alleviate the worst hunger before cleaning up and joining the rest of the castle for proper breakfast.

Once in the great hall, she was welcomed by everybody and sat next to Draco on Lucius' right side. Every one talked, ate and was merry. More than one Malfoy knight watched their new princess-to-be closely, thinking that their prince really was a lucky man to being able to marry such a beautiful woman. A few of them saw Hermione saving her fiancée and retold the story to the others. It didn't take long for all of them to like her, especially when they saw how taken she was by their prince and vice versa. Finally happiness was back at Malfoy Castle!

'How did you sleep?', Draco asked his bride.

'Very well. The bed is heavenly.'

'A shame then that you will have to switch as soon as tomorrow evening', Draco replied cheekily.

'Shame? I don't think so. I will perhaps change beds, but I will gain an additional pillow', Hermione retaliated his taunt.

' _Pillow_? Is that all I am to you?', Draco asked mock shocked.

'Well, is there anything more to a husband?' Hermione seemed to think hard. 'Ah yes! Somebody I can nag once in a while!'

Draco's mouth fell open: the cheek! Instantly he draped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her into his chest before whispering into her ear: 'I long to show you how much there is to a husband, my love. Because instead of nagging, you will be screaming my name in the most delightful way, believe me!'

Hermione looked up into his eyes and he could see her shallow breathing and slightly coloured cheeks. God, but she was magnificent! A smile slowly crept unto her lips and he smiled back.

The day past in a blur. Between last adjustments to her wedding gown, welcoming guests and listening to a last lecture of her aunt about the duties of a married woman, the hours seemed to just fly by.

After supper, Hermione found herself in the company of Harry and they were currently strolling the gardens of Malfoy Castle.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked his sister by heart. 'I am actually.' Hermione responded, herself a bit taken aback by her lack of stress the evening before her wedding. 'And here I was, ready to give you a speech to raise your spirits. But I should have known that you would be alright. Yes, you will be married tomorrow, but you are already in love and know what life holds for you alongside Draco.'

Hermione let her gaze wander to her cousin. Why was Harry this downtrodden, even fatalistic? 'Harry, are _you_ alright?' He looked at her, a sheepish smile on his face. 'Well apart of the fact that I will lose my sister and a new friend at the same time, I guess I'm ok.'

Hermione stopped walking and caught Harry's arm, stopping him too. 'You will never lose me, stupid. And neither will you lose Draco. That is one of the purposes of this marriage: so that our kingdoms are joined and allied. When you will have found your bride, we will come to your wedding and you will become the godfather to our first born, whether girl or boy. Our families won't be apart, ever.'

Harry locked at her dumbstruck. 'You want me to become your child's godfather?' Hermione had to quell down the urge to roll her eyes: the idiot! 'Of course! Is that all you caught up on what I just said?'

'Well, you know, finding my own bride isn't my first priority right now, so I will just ignore that for now.'

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm. 'Your time will come, trust me. And she better be nice, otherwise your sister will turn up at Potter's Castle and give the hag an earful!'

'Hey! I would never marry a hag!'

The innocence with which Harry said these words just made her laugh, hard. Oh she loved him so much and she would miss him too.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: All in white, with flowers in her hair

The time had come. In less than an hour, Hermione would become a part of the Malfoy dynasty and the future Queen of the Southern Kingdom. Contrary to the preceding evening, Hermione now felt a bit fluttery.

Draco's state of nerve was even worse. He couldn't believe that he would have her as a wife. He dreamed of her the moment he saw her in the woods, his fairy, his nymph. He thanked all the Gods, old and new, that she would have him. He would have pursued her, even if his father hadn't needed James' help. But he was lucky, love had decided to help him and so Hermione fell for him as fast as he had for her. He was eager to pass the ring onto her finger to make sure that she couldn't reconsider.

Theo and Blaise, who helped him into his full attire as a knight, seemed to sense his doubts.

'Stop fidgeting!', Theo told him. 'She won't flee, she's in head over heels for you!', Blaise added. Draco let out the breath he didn't know he held. 'Are you sure about that?', he couldn't help but ask.  
Theo and Blaise looked at each other and started laughing. 'A simple "yes" would have sufficed you morons!', Draco told them, sans real anger in his voice.

The group that followed the couple to church wasn't very large as most guests waited already inside the holy building.

Draco and Hermione, both riding their respective horses, were leading their little group of family and friends. On the way to church, peasants, workers, merchants and children all stopped in what they were doing to watch the royal couple pass by. Merry shouting and good wishing followed them wherever they went. Flowers were thrown on their way and more than one girl came up to Hermione to offer her a self-plucked flower.

She took them all and held onto them. They would be her wedding bouquet. The well-wishers sometimes came up to Draco or Lucius to offer congratulations or even a small present. Those were thanked for and gathered inside a bag both King and Prince carried tied to their saddles.

Even though the sun didn't shine brightly, Draco couldn't help but think that his personal sun was shining right beside him. When he saw her coming down the steps into the castle's court, he thought his heart would stop. She was so beautiful in her white gown. The dress really wasn't fanciful, all to her image, but the details such as the stitching and the fabric were delicate and stylised. On top of her light veil, she wore a crown made of flowers. She was breath-taking and that was what he told her when he helped her mount her horse.

As they arrived at church, Draco helped her to dismount and held her a moment longer than was necessary in the air and in his arms. The group entered the church in the order they arrived in, with the couple to be wed entering first and their family and friends following after them.

The ceremony was simple and straightforward: rings were exchanged and vows were said as the priest held their joined hands enveloped in his stole. Then, a more secular ceremony began: as the new mistress of the castle, Draco gave Hermione the keys to her new domain, which she thanked him for and tied them at her waist. Draco then gave her a purse full of silver pieces that represented the money he would give her to manage her domain. She thanked him for this as well and gave it to the priest, as a symbol of the alms she would give the church and thus her people. At last, Draco untied his cloak and shed it onto her shoulders as a symbol of his protection and care.

At last, Draco was allowed to kiss his bride. And when he did, all the assembled guests and family broke out into cheers.

The Great Hall of Malfoy Castle was buzzing with action, laughter and the clattering of forks and knives. Everyone was light-hearted and in a good mood. Draco and Hermione were seated in the middle of the grand table that faced the entrance to the Great Hall. Draco's family to his right and Hermione's family to her left. As was tradition, Draco had cut Hermione's meat on his plate, before placing it on hers, ready to be eaten. This was another way to show the people seeing them that he would take care of her needs.

Hermione felt a bit self-conscious through this ritual. She was at the centre of everything Draco did and everybody could see it. Although it made her quite proud, it also left her feeling as though she weren't capable of caring for herself and that was just what she told Draco.

'Patience, my love', he told her, 'I promise I won't do it without your consent in the future, but this needs to be done. I think we Malfoys are a bit more conservative in this regard.'

Hermione nodded. At least he wouldn't do it without asking in future.

'There is one other tradition that you will have to endure this evening', Draco told her with a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes.

'And what would that be?', she asked him, sensing that it was to do with their wedding night.

Draco's grin spread into a full sized smile: 'I won't tell you, it's a surprise.'

Seeing that Hermione wasn't too akin to experiencing his "surprise" he added, 'every Malfoy bride has been where you are now, Hermione. And they survived.' He finished his sentence with a wink and then held his drinking cup in front of him. Hermione understanding his gesture, took her own cup and clinked it with his before drinking more of her wine.

After the eating came the dancing and more laughing. The day had been stressful in the beginning, but she delighted in every minute of it.

Sometime well after midnight the music stopped. Slowly, a chorus of voices intoned a sing song of "to bed, they go". Hermione had been dancing with Lucius and stood now a few steps away from her husband. Suddenly, Lucius grabbed her and lifted her in the air. Soon, several other Malfoy men followed his example and she was lifted by all of them and taken out of the Hall in the direction of the family wing, where their new rooms were situated. She was first shocked and a bit frightened, but when her eyes found Blaise's, she knew she had nothing to fear and that this was "the surprise" Draco had mentioned. Speaking of which, her new husband followed her slowly surrounded by quite a lot of women who were trying desperately to kiss him or otherwise garner his attention. But he pushed them all gently aside and kept his eyes on her form.

Then, eventually, they arrived at their quarters and, after entering the room, the men put her gently down on the bed. Lucius was the last one to go, after kissing her forehead and murmuring 'welcome to the family Hermione'. At long last, they were alone.

 _Here I am again... After this chapter there will be a last one and then the epilogue. I was quite right with my 15 chapters, yay! I'll try really hard to write them as quickly as possible. Work has been maddening: when several projects need to be promoted and administrational struggles keep getting your timing all tumbled up, you're slowly driven into madness! All hail to public service... XD_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Hold me, touch me, love me

Draco stood right beside the closed door and looked at her reverently. Sometime over the course of the evening, she had removed her veil. But the crown of flowers still sat upon her head. They looked at each other: anxious and yet full of yearning for the other.

Slowly, so very slowly, Draco approached her on the bed and sat down beside her. Gentle smiles appeared on their faces and when Draco touched her cheek in a loving caress, Hermione let go of the breath she didn't know she held.

'Are you alright?', Draco queried.

'Yes, I trust you', she told him and met his lips in a sensual kiss.

The kiss grew in passion and when Draco pushed her gently down on the bed, their tongues met and danced.

Her crown fell off her head and Draco took it and placed it aside, not wanting to damage it. Then he helped her up again to start untying her dress, all the while kissing and suckling on her neck. Hermione had closed her eyes and simply felt. Once in a while, flashes of memories came back from that time with Lord Voldemort. But she didn't dwell on it, too lost in the sensations that the man she loved produced in her. She would have to tell him though, eventually.

Her head dropped from left to right, always giving her love the best access to her sensitive flesh.  
Her breath accelerated, her heart pounded and her entire body seemed to become hyper sensitive to everything Draco was doing to her.

Suddenly, her gown dropped at her feet and she was naked.

She heard Draco inhale sharply before he encircled her with his arms from behind and caressed her on her arms, belly and finally her breasts.

Hermione moaned when his hands found her nipples and she had to cling to him from behind so as not to lose her balance.

'You're so lovely Hermione. So warm and soft. I love you, I love you.'

Hearing his words, Hermione moaned again and turned in his arms to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands found his blond and silken hair, her body found his tall, rigid hard frame and rubbed herself against him.

She sort of woke up when Draco emitted a low growl in response to her last action. He left her lips, divested himself hurriedly of his shirt, boots and finally pants.  
He didn't let her get a good view of his appendage, but kissed her again directly. Even though she only glimpsed at his member, Hermione now felt it quite intimately between them, just above her mound, and it urged her on even more to have that most precious part of his body finally inside her.

She felt his hands on her back, drifting lower and lower before he reached her buttocks and suddenly lifted her up, her legs parting around his hips. The sudden movement surprised her and she shrieked quite funnily. Their eyes never strayed, but were glued to those of their lover. Draco laughed at her surprise and slowly got her to their bed again, where he dropped her carefully.

It was then that he caught his first real view of her and his heart stopped pounding before starting again, two times quicker. Hermione's heart was pounding its own tattoo: Draco was before her in all his glory. His strong arms that held her, his broad and hard chest and his proudly erect member. She wasn't afraid, she only wanted to feel him in her, to have him fill that feeling of hollowness that screamed louder and louder the more time passed and the more aroused she got.

After sometime during which the lovers contemplated each other, Draco leaned into her again and began to kiss her body. He gave her breast and especially her nipples extra attention, so that if he nibbled at one, he was pinching the other one and vice versa.

Hermione's eyes were closed again and she was engulfed in a wave of desire, passion and lust. She stopped being self-conscious about the noises she made when a particularly strong wave of arousal passed through her and she bucked her hips up to join Draco's, while moaning strongly.

That was Draco's sign and so he stopped his administrations to her breast and caught her eyes, clouded by desire. Without stopping to look in her eyes, his hands parted her legs even further. Then, his right hand stroked slowly from her belly down, down, down… to her aching centre and to that part of her that was screaming for attention.

As soon as Draco's finger touched her pleasure nub, Hermione's hips bucked again and she cried out: 'oh dear God!'

Draco smirked but seeing that his love had already reached her limit in terms of teasing, he didn't wait anymore and positioned himself at her entrance, sliding several times up and down her soaking centre. Hermione's breathing hitched when his head entered her slowly, but steadily. When he reached her maidenhead, Draco paused and caressed her cheek tenderly, prompting Hermione to look up to him.

'It will only hurt once, my love and then, never again', he told her reassuringly. Hermione nodded and Draco pushed and was at once inside her up to the hilt. It had hurt, that's for sure. But Hermione's wonder and surprise at feeling him filling her entirely surpassed the pain by far. And so it didn't take too long for her to relax against him. All this time, Draco had stayed still inside her, kissing her on her neck, jaw, cheek and passing the hand, that didn't keep him from crushing her, tenderly on her nipples, slowly reviving her arousal.

It was her who started the eternal dance between man and woman, soon joined by him. The rhythm they created was slow at first, but as soon as their bodies kept on the movement, it grew in speed and force.

'Oh, Draco… Draco… more, yes, yes', Hermione felt more alive than she had ever felt. Everything apart of this man, … this man who elicited the most pleasurable feelings in her body, lost in importance up to this moment where nothing matters anymore, nothing except to reach the peek, to feel this knot that grew ever steadily in her womb come undone.

'Hermione… my… mine… Hermione', Draco was lost in her warm embrace, both inside her arms and legs that clung heavily onto him, and the wet warmth of her femininity.  
Her moans were music in his ears and spurned him on further. Both had closed their eyes, but, as if they knew what the other would do, they opened them and read all the desire and love for the other in each other's eyes.

That moment and a particularly heavy push of Draco took Hermione over the edge and her muscles clamped down hard on his member. It didn't take long then for Draco to follow his bride and he came hard inside her with a heavy groan.

He fell on her, his arm muscles finally losing the battle with gravity. When he wanted to move, Hermione's arms held him even stronger. Both were panting. Eventually, Draco rolled off her and onto his side, slipping out of her. Hermione whined a bit, feeling empty suddenly.

She took longer than him to catch her breath, because of him laying on top of her this long. But when she did, she smiled up to Draco, who was watching, his head supported by his left hand. Neither of them felt the need to speak and they hadn't any reason to: everything had been said through gestures, smiles, kisses and looks.

When Draco laid back, Hermione came up to lay her head on his chest and after they were finally snuggled under the blanket they both sighed in contentment and closed their eyes.  
The embers were slowly dying when a last 'I love you' was exchanged and both fell asleep.

 **That's it... There's the epilogue left and then we'll have to part from each other :'( This was my first fic written in English and seen that I didn't get too much comments on the language, I take it as a huge sign to continue writing in EN. I already have an idea for a next fic, pairing Fenrir/Hermione. It will definetly be less fluffy than this one XD Every one who's interested in a story about werewolves seen through Old Norse myths (entirely invented by myself, mind you), Hermione and Fenrir being mates and a new look on the unfamous werewolf Fenrir Greyback should follow me. I will surely need a beta reader for that one. So if anyone is interested in helping to create this story: PM me!**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and, of course, reviewed this story. I loved every single one of them ;)**

 **Hugs,**

 **Lirael**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

'Scorpius Henry Malfoy! Come back this instant!'

Hermione was out of breath after chasing her two year old son around the royal apartments. Her pregnant belly of 6 months wasn't helping either.

Just as the toddler was about to escape the room and run into the corridor, Draco entered and grabbed his heir firmly before lifting him into the air, eliciting a happy giggle from the child.

'Got you little monster! Were you giving your mother a hard time again, hm?'

'Papa, fly!'

'Only good boys get to fly. Now, back to your mother and Martha.'

'I don't want bath', pouted the boy, who resembled his father in all but his riotous blond curls.

Hermione reached them after resting a bit in an armchair: she was getting too big for this little game of his. Draco saw his pregnant wife still breathing a bit harder and took her in his arms when she reached them.

'He's getting faster every day, I swear', she told her husband. 'I think it's rather you that gets slower, love', he answered.

'Scorpius', Draco turned his head down to the little boy still in his arms, 'you're hurting your mother and little sibling by running away.'

'Hurting?', the boy asked in a small voice.

'Yes. Mama has to be careful and rest for your little sister or brother to grow inside her belly.'

He caressed Hermione's belly lovingly, showing his son where his sibling was growing. 'Mama needs all her strength and you take her strength away when she has to run after you.'

The little boy was processing what his father told him. After some time, he looked his mother in the eye: 'Scorp' sorry mummy.'

Hermione smiled at her little boy and caressed his cheek: 'it's alright my little angel. Now, it's time for your bath and then papa will tuck you in.'

Scorpius was beaming: it was rather rare that his father was there when he got to bed and he enjoyed every minute of their time together before going to sleep. So he reached his little arms to be taken by his mother and went with her without a fuss.

Draco smiled at his little family. Hermione was everything he ever dreamed of: she was loving, feisty, smart, passionate and beautiful.

It didn't take too long after their marriage before she announced him that he would be a father. He was overjoyed and at the same time scared out of his wits. His mother died giving birth to him, what if Hermione died too? When her time came, his father and best mates had to get him relatively drunk for him to calm down. But he shouldn't have worried: contrary to his mother, Hermione was strong and she gave birth to a perfect little boy.

Hermione came out of the bathing room and smiled when she saw that Draco was waiting for them. She sat herself beside him on Scorpius' bed and allowed him to take her in his arms and stroke her hair.

'How is the renovation of the town going? Were they able to salvage the bridge?', Hermione asked him.

Lately, his father gave him more and more responsibilities. He never talked about it, but Draco suspected that he would like to retire and focus his time solely on his botanical studies. The town had been partially destroyed by heavy rain and earth avalanches. The bridge was the main road on which people entered the village and as thus very important for the town.

'Yes, barely but yes. The guild now has accepted young Thomas Builder to repair and reinforce it. He has suggested to build it in stone.'

'Thomas Builder, that is wonderful! It's time for him to get out of the shadow of his mentor and stone will resist nature much better than wood.'

'Yes, I think so too. But now of course they asked me for financial help.'

'That shouldn't be a problem. They will be able to repay you quickly with the bridge taxes they will ask. And as stone is much more resistant, the taxes will keep flowing.'

Draco smirked: she really was his equal. He hadn't even had to explain it to her.

'That's what I thought too and gave them what they asked for.'

Hermione looked at him and smiled before kissing him.

'When do we leave tomorrow?', asked Draco after breaking their kiss for air.

They were to travel to the Northern Kingdom for Prince Harry's nuptials, Scorpius' godfather and Hermione's cousin.

'Everything will be ready for sunrise. I still don't know how I will be able to survive to the three days of travel with our little hyperactive monster.'

Draco chuckled. Yes, Scorpius was a handful, but apparently they both had been as well.

'We will alternate: I'll take him on my horse and when he gets sleepy, I'll give him to you. Don't forget that there's still Martha. We hired her for that purpose Hermione, so that you could relax.'

'I know, but…' Draco kissed her again, knowing full well what his wife wanted to say: 'but I am his mother.' Not having had the chance to grow up with her own parents, Hermione tried her best to be there for their son, at all times.

'There's no "but". You know you have to rest. I won't take any chances with you 6 months along. Scorpius will have to learn to share his mother, therefore the sooner he understands that, the better.'

Hermione sighed heavily: her husband was right. This pregnancy was different and she was tired more often and more quickly than with Scorpius.

So Hermione just nodded and let herself be taken to their bed by her husband.

The following day their journey to Potter's Castle began and although the future Queen looked on this travel with dread because of her condition, she also longed to see Harry again. He came for Scorpius' christening of course, being the godfather, but that already was more than one year ago and he didn't know that she was pregnant with their second child.

Three days went by and they reached the castle without problem. As their convoy entered the courtyard, flowers were thrown to welcome the southern neighbours and the former duchess.

Harry was beaming and waited for Hermione's carriage to stop at his level. Draco and Lucius were riding at the front and climbed down their horses when they arrived next to the royal couple. James directly came to welcome his ally and Draco and Harry embraced like long lost brothers.

'Draco, how are you? How's Hermione?'

'But of course, the only thing he wishes to know is if his sister is alright. I am well brother, thanks for barely asking.'

'Oh come on, you know that I didn't mean it like that!'

'But you did Harry and I understand you completely. Hermione is well, more than well and so is your godson who gave us quite some trouble during the travel, by the way. He couldn't stop asking about you, your kingdom and the story about our meeting.'

Harry chuckled at hearing that little Scorpius apparently was very excited to see him, never really having seen him in his two years. The carriage approached, and Harry opened the door for Hermione and her maids and Scorpius to step out.

The first to come out of the carriage was Scorpius, even though Hermione's voice told him to wait for Martha to step out first, so she could help him down. Draco caught his son before he fell flat on his face, having forgotten that there were three steps out of the carriage.

'Scorpius! You're incorrigible! What did your mother tell you?'

'Sorry, papa, but…'

'There's no "but". Now say hello to your godfather.'

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek so as not burst into laughter.

'Hello uncle Hawy!'

'Hello little savage, come here, let me see you.'

As Harry was looking over the little boy and declaring that he really was a replica of his father, Hermione stepped out of the carriage, aided by Martha and Draco.

Harry's eyes turned to his cousin and widened considerably seeing her pregnant belly. He let down the little boy and approached Hermione, who was beaming: her surprise was a good one if Harry's stunned face was anything to go by.

'Hello Harry, I missed you', she simply told him.

'Mione! Another one? Why didn't you tell me?'

'I wanted it to be a surprise.'

'That really is a surprise my dear', she heard her uncle say, who also came to greet the little family.

First her uncle, then her aunt and then Harry embraced her. Once all the ruckus was over, a young woman came to greet them, too. She had long straight blond hair, blue eyes and a gentle smile.

As she arrived at Harry' side, he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles:

'May I present: my future wife and queen, Daphne of the House of Greengrass', Harry announced, visibly proud.

'Oh, I knew I had heard this name before', said Draco, 'you were one of the girls in the care of Lady Nott. We had little time to make acquaintance because I had to return home only one month after your arrival.'

Daphne smiled: 'yes, that was me. My sister still lives at your Marshall's home. The Notts took us in after our mother died. Our father is missing in battle in the Holy Land.'

Hermione, at hearing Daphne's sad story, embraced her. Daphne didn't first know what to do and stood there like a statue, but she soon reciprocated the gesture and heaved a sigh. She dreaded this woman's reaction to her: Harry and she were like brother and sister, she meant a lot to him.

'Welcome to the family Daphne', Hermione said. And Daphne had to wipe away some stray tears, relieved that Hermione accepted her this easily. 'Thank you, my lady.'

The following day, Harry married Daphne surrounded by all his friends and family. The celebration lasted well into the night and when the couple finally left for their wedding night, it was almost dawn.

Hermione slept the day away and kept to bed at the request of both her husband and her aunt. It was further decided that all the Malfoy's would stay until the baby's birth, Hermione being in no condition to travel back so soon.

So it was that one and a half month later Hermione went into labour and gave birth to not only one, but two girls. The mystery of her more difficult pregnancy finally revealed: she had been carrying two children!

And as Draco and Hermione lay there, holding their daughters, and watching Harry playing with Scorpius while Daphne stitched a name on a second children's bedlinen, they thought that God had been good to them and that they would cherish their happiness.

Fine

 **And so the story ends... 14 chapters, I'm good ^^ I hope you liked this little fluffy thing and I thank all of you who reviewed, followed and favorited my fic. As I wrote in the last chapter, I have an idea for a Fenrir/Hermione fic, but have so little time at the moment... Anyone who is still interested in that one, should follow me. I hope that I will be able to write more come october, when my biggest working project so far has come to an end.**

 **To all my American readers: happy 4th of July (maybe a bit early, but otherwise I won't get to say it ^^)!**

 **Until then, thank you all and stay safe!**

 **Yours,**

 **Lirael**


End file.
